


His to Hold

by cuddlekylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Epsiode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backrubs, Blowjobs, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlekylo/pseuds/cuddlekylo
Summary: Kylo and Rey sleep alone. The only thing that helps him, is the feeling of her in his arms.





	His to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts).



> This is my contribution for the More Than Love: RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018. This is for the lovely [avidvampirehunter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/pseuds/avidvampirehunter). The original work I created for this exchange was over 3,500 words long and was the best writing I have ever created. I was so happy I could gift it. And then my computer crashed. And the fic was deleted. This could have come at a worse time, as I am now focused on a project that determines my semester grades. Rewriting this was horrible for me, and I'm sorry I couldn't do better. In rewriting this, I somewhat lost the prompts, but the tags still remain a large element in this story. In addition, due to so much going on, I really don't have time to beta this. Any mistakes are my fault. I hope this is still enjoyable and lives up to what you wanted.

When Rey slams the doors to the Falcon on Kylo Ren, he is left in a state of distress. Dark circles had taken up a seemingly permanent residence under his eyes, small streaks of silver had shown up in his hair although he was barely thirty, and Kylo was on edge, constantly. Believing it was too lowly of the Supreme Leader to burst into tantrums at any given second, he had taken on a past time of his grandfather, choking four officers in the course of six days, sending one to the Med Bay with damage to the windpipes. Over the course of those same six days, the bond Kylo shared with Rey still had not opened up, although he could feel her, also sitting on edge, in the back of his mind. 

To Kylo, Rey was making no attempt to close herself off to him. At the same time, however, she was making no attempt to open up, but Kylo could still easily feel her emotions and now and then would catch small pieces of her thoughts.

He is laying in bed when it happens. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Kylo had fallen into his bunk prepared for another uneasy night of sleep. Closing his eyes, attempting to find that place where he wasn’t asleep but somehow was gaining rest, Kylo is slightly startled when the familiar crackle of the Force alerts him to the opening of the bond. His eyes fly open, and Rey lays in his bunk, facing the wall, back to him. No, she is in _her_ bunk, he reminds himself, not actually there with him. Clad in a tank top with the covers pulled up over her chest, she hasn’t seemed to notice his presence. 

Kylo can tell she is tense. Her should are bunched together tightly and overall Rey does not seem relaxed. Without hesitation, Kylo reaches a hand out to her, placing it on her back. Under his touch, Rey’s shoulders tighten. Gently, Kylo begins to rub his knuckles into her spine, working at the knots running down her back. She visibly relaxes, sighs, and Kylo can feel her begin to drift into a contented sleep. Unthinking, Kylo pulls her closer to his body. 

He works his fingers into the muscles of her shoulders, attempting to massage out the tension that she has gathered internally. Kylo can tell her muscles are sore, and does his best to alleviate some of the pressure put on her. In addition to his fingers massaging into her back, he sends tendrils of the force to roam the rest of her body, snaking over and down her chest to her thighs. Half asleep, Rey lets out a small moan. While this does things to Kylo’s mind and he knows he wants more, more of her and more of the sounds she makes, he does not want to overstep his boundaries and cause her to shut him off. 

Kylo continues his ministrations until the soft snores escaping Rey’s lips begin to lull him to sleep, his eyelids fluttering shut. Content for the first time in a long while, he pulls Rey’s warm body towards him more, wraps an arm around her, and shuts his eyes.

When Kylo wakes the next morning, Rey is gone, but he swears that his sheets are crumpled on the other side of the bed, and there is a small drool stain on his pillow. The previous nights sleep is the best he has had in possibly years, and Kylo only hopes that he did some good for Rey.

\---

Each night, the bond brings her to him. She is always already tired, nearly half asleep, and rarely do they talk. On the some occasions, Rey tells stories of her past on Jakku, all tales of hardship that deep down, hurt Kylo. One thing that never changes between their new nightly routine is Kylo’s large hands working out the soreness Rey contains in her body. When Rey’s soft snores sound through the hair, Kylo pulls Rey close, tucks her under his chin, and then sleeps himself.

It all changes when Rey decides to return the favor. Rolling over, she lazily smiles at Kylo. The corners of his mouth turn upwards, and he grins back at her. Their silent arrangement has brought them closer together, and grudgingly Rey admits she feels more comfortable with Kylo. She knows that he is misunderstood and wishes to comfort him in anyway she can. If that involves allowing him to massage her body, the least she could do is do something for him. 

Although inexperienced, Rey is not shy when she places her palm on Kylo’s broad chest, and lazily drags it downwards. She hesitates slightly at the band of his sleep pants. His breathe hitches in his chest, and Kylo thinks he is about to faint when Rey’s lithe fingers begin to dip down under the fabric on his hips. He grabs her wrist, stopping her hand’s journey downwards. 

“Rey you don’t have to…” he trails, gulping as Rey’s begins gently tugging his sleep pants down. He feels the force tug at his hair at the same time Rey completely pulls down the fabric covering his lower half, and he almost loses it. 

Kylo is utterly bewildered. Here Rey is, in his bed but not really, reaching into his pants prepared to drive him insane. He had figured Rey had forgiven him enough to allow him to massage her body nightly before pulling her close to him to sleep, but Kylo didn’t think that Rey had excused the events of the past enough to do Kylo’s cock hardens more at the thought.

At this point, Rey’s hand has come to grip his length. She glances up and him briefly through her lashes, before moving closer to him and looking down shyly. With a light touch, she re-adjusts her hold on him, before moving her wrist up and down slowly. Kylo’s eyes roll into his head, and he sees stars. Rey’s hands on his cock is an experience he believed he would never have in his life, and even though Rey is not actually in his bed, it’s something. Just the fact that she would do something like this for him, through the bond or not, is a step forwards for Kylo. 

Rey steadily increases the rhythm in which she pumps her wrist up and down Kylo’s cock. His abs tighten, and Kylo struggles to contain the tightness growing within him. Suddenly, Rey’s hand leaves Kylo’s skin and she is shimmying down his bed, bringing her mouth to his cock. Kylo has no time to react before Rey’s lips wrapping around his tip before her mouth opens and she takes him into her throat. He can sense her hesitation, and Kylo reaches down and wraps his fingers within Rey’s bun.  
Slowly, Rey begins to bob her head, moving her mouth and up down Kylo’s cock. Hollowing out her lips, she adds suction to her movements and Kylo involuntarily bucks his hips into Rey’s mouth. 

“Rey, I’m going to come,” Kylo grits, panting heavily, one hand still in Rey’s air, the other gripping his headboard. Rey shows no sign of taking her mouth off of his cock, and with a shout, Kylo releases himself down her throat. Rey moves her lips back to the tip of his cock, before swallowing his release. She removes his length with a “pop,” pulls his pants back up his hips, and carefully moves back up to Kylo’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“What did I do to deserve that?” he questions, gently pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling her closer to him. 

“Too much to explain,” she whispers, turning into Kylo’s neck. He rubs his hands up and down her back. Kylo opens his mouth to reply, but Rey has already drifted into sleep.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” he mumbles, pressing his cheek to Rey’s head and closing his eyes to join her in sleep. 

She won’t be there in the morning, he knows, but Kylo makes a silent promise to relive this night. He feels content, happy even, despite knowing he will wake alone. Next time, she will be there with him and she will be there in his bed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: cuddlekylo


End file.
